


Introducing The Royal Family

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bombing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Public Display of Affection, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, mentions of bondage, mentions of forced medical experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: An attack at Malec’s engagement party leads to Jace and Asmodeus having a coming out party of their own...both determined to keep their loved ones safe and their relationship intact.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Odd Couple [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Introducing The Royal Family

Jace smiled softly as he watched Alec and Magnus from across the room. The High Warlock was showing off the ring that graced his ring finger as Dot cooed over it. His parabatai looked so proud as he stood next to Magnus, a ring on his own finger but keeping his hand at his side and letting Magnus take all the attention. 

Jace sipped the punch concoction that his mother created, which was actually pretty good despite its lack of alcohol, and continued to observe the happy couple. Magnus and Alec were engaged...Finally!

Alec had chickened out a few times, worried Magnus would say no. That stupid thought still made Jace want to roll his eyes. Of course, Magnus would say yes. He didn’t know why his parabatai was doubting himself. After a pep talk, and Izzy calling him an idiot, Alec finally planned his proposal. He planned to propose at the loft on the balcony. Alec thought he might need to do more to really wow Magnus, but Jace advised against it. 

_ “No offense, but you’re not a wow guy.” Jace explained as Alec frowned at his assessment. “Just be yourself...that’s who Magnus loves.” _

Later the next day, Alec called and told him about the proposal. He explained that after he got down on one knee and asked, Magnus started laughing. Jace was about to ask if he should head over to kick Magnus’ ass, but Alec explained that Magnus pulled out a ring box of his own and said he’d been planning to ask tonight as well. They proposed to one another and of course, they said yes.

Everyone was excited for the engagement, but no one could top the excitement that Maryse and Asmodeus had. As soon as the engagement was announced, the two started planning the auxiliary events leading up to the wedding. The first event was the engagement party. The two parents got together on many occasions and started planning. Jace would watch his mother and his lover go over food options and invitation templates as he laid across the couch in Asmodeus’ living room. Only a few months ago, Maryse and Asmodeus were trading verbal blows. 

Life was hilarious.

The engagement party was held at Maryse’s shop. She closed the shop for the day as her and Asmodeus got to work setting everything up. Asmodeus used his magic to enlarge and decorate the area while Maryse set up the food and some other items. The theme was black and gold. Jace was confused by the color choices but Asmodeus explained the black represented Alec and the Shadowhunters while the gold represented Magnus and the downworld. It wasn’t until Jace walked into the shop that he realize the gold was the exact color of Asmodeus’ cateyes. 

Jace was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned to see Asmodeus beside him, smirking as he moved in closer. “They look happy.” Asmodeus commented as he pressed against Jace. 

“They do...they are.” Jace corrected his lover. “I’m so glad Alec didn’t chicken out again.” Jace added before taking a sip of his drink. 

Asmodeus chuckled. “Things always work out the way they should.” Jace nodded in agreement. “I’m sure Magnus would have eventually asked.” Asmodeus added. 

“This is very nice. You and Maryse did a great job. Though I expected more royalty here to congratulate Prince Magnus.” The Shadowhunter joked and Asmodeus shrugged.

“We don’t all get along.” Asmodeus chuckled as Jace looked around the room and saw how the shadowworld mixed and mingled with one another. He smiled as he turned to face Asmodeus. “So, what’s next on the party list?”

Asmodeus smirked. “Well, I don’t know what party is next but I know what’s next for us.”

“Oh really?” Jace questioned, smirking behind his cup. Asmodeus nodded. 

“It involves you, me and that old couch in the back room.” Asmodeus suggested and Jace scoffed, but couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

“We aren’t fucking in my mom’s backroom.” Jace admonished the greater demon and Asmodeus tsked as he moved in to whisper in Jace’s ear. 

“I’ll be quick. You know how fast I can get you off.” Asmodeus reasoned and Jace felt his cheeks heat up. 

“You’re so unfair.” Jace responded to the great point Asmodeus just made.

“Well, I am a demon.” Asmodeus leaned over to press a kiss to Jace’s cheek. 

“But you were an angel first.” Jace smirked. “Surely you know mercy.”

“I should have known you’d be attached to Jace.” The couple looked over to see Maryse standing in front of them in her gold strapless dress that fell to her knees. Her hair was down and she had a pair of gold earrings on. She smiled as she observed the two men, Asmodeus’ arm around Jace’s waist and the two pressed together. It was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. “Should I start planning your engagement party?” She teased and smiled when she saw Jace’s eyes widen and his face go bright red.

“Mom-.”

“We’ll let you know when it’s time.” Asmodeus answered and threw Maryse a wink. She nodded before looking at her watch. 

“Well, it’s time for us to give our toast.” Maryse reminded Asmodeus. 

“Right, I’ll be right there.” He said and Maryse nodded before leaving. 

Asmodeus turned to Jace. “I think Maryse just gave us her blessing.” He reasoned and Jace rolled her eyes. 

“No, she just loves to embarrass me.” Jace responded and Asmodeus laughed. 

“I’ll be right back. I need to go do the toast with Maryse.” Asmodeus explained. “A kiss for goodluck?” He asked and Jace let out a playful sigh. 

“You’re kinda needy.” Jace jokingly complained before leaning over to place a short peck on the lips.

Asmodeus smirked as he pulled away. He was about to tease Jace, but he didn’t get the chance. Before he could say anything else, a loud explosion ripped through the air. Due to his abilities, he was able to quickly act. He pushed Jace behind him before the Shadowhunter knew what happened and then used his magic to stop and catch the flying shards of glass that came from the exploding shop windows. Blue magic mixed with his own red and he looked over to see Magnus also stopping the glass with a barrier of his own. Asmodeus made sure to safely drop the glass to the ground before turning back to Jace. 

“Are you okay?” Asmodeus questioned as he cupped Jace’s cheeks. The Shadowhunter quickly nodded and Asmodeus dropped his hands to look over the rest of Jace.

“What the fuck was that?” Jace questioned. 

Asmodeus sighed. “I think I may have an idea.” He said before grabbing Jace’s hand.

Jace nodded and turned his attention to the rest of his family. “Alec? Magnus?” He pulled Asmodeus across the room and stood with the rest of the family. “Is everyone okay?” He asked as he looked around at Maryse, Luke, Izzy, Clary, Maia, Simon, and Raphael. 

“What was that?” Maryse questioned as she brushed a bit of dust from her dress. Asmodeus and Magnus shared a silent look before turning back to the group. 

“Magnus and I will go outside to take a look.” Asmodeus explained.

“I’m going with you!” Alec and Jace spoke up at the same time, grabbing onto their lover as they spoke. 

Asmodeus opened his mouth to argue with Jace but Magnus tapped him on his shoulder. Asmodeus looked over at his son. “I’ve learned it’s best not to argue with a shadowhunter when it comes to these things.” He explained and Asmodeus didn’t have to look at Jace to know the man was nodding in agreement. 

“Fine, let’s go.” Asmodeus gave in and Magnus, Jace and Alec followed. Alec and Jace took out their blades as they moved outside, following Asmodeus and Magnus. The father-son duo stopped and used their magic. Jace watched as red and blue magic swirled together to create a purple hue. It only lasted a few seconds before Asmodeus spoke.

“This way.” He called out and they call followed Asmodeus as he moved to the right side of the shop. They all stayed alert as they rounded the corner, expecting to find at least one person hiding and waiting to attack but there was no one. Instead, there was a medium size container next to the building. It almost looked like a suitcase but Jace couldn’t tell exactly since it was blown up.

Asmodeus kneeled down next to the case and picked up a piece that had been blown off of it. He used his magic to scan the piece and then scan the case. Asmodeus then handed it to Magnus to scan. A few seconds later, Magnus sighed before giving Asmodeus a nodded. 

“Do you know who did it?” Jace asked and Magnus nodded. 

“Was it a downworlder?” Alec questioned and Asmodeus shook his head as he stood up. 

“No downworlder this.” Asmodeus started. “This was the work of a shadowhunter.”

* * *

Soon after the blast, Jace found himself in the middle of the ops center standing next to Asmodeus. The makeshift bomb was laid out on the table in front of them. Izzy was looking closely at the pieces of the bomb while they watched. 

“How can you be so sure that this is a shadowhunter?” Alec questioned, looking across the table at Asmodeus. Jace could feel Alec’s anger pulsing through him. His parabatai was about to go on a rampage. 

Asmodeus shrugged. “Obviously downworlders don’t need these types of tools to cause havoc. They have magic or enhanced abilities. They just show up and attack. Also-.”

“There’s a rune on this piece.” Izzy interrupted and Asmodeus nodded in Izzy’s direction.

“I was going to mention that.” Asmodeus added as Alec and Magnus moved to look at the piece. 

“I don’t recognize this…” Alec spoke and Magnus shrugged. He hadn’t seen it before either. 

“It almost looks-.”

“Demonic?” Asmodeus took the chance to cut Izzy off. “It is or well, it almost is. They attempted to write the rune for power but it is missing a line at the bottom. A downworlder that relies on runes wouldn’t have made that mistake.”

“We have to figure out who did this.” Izzy spoke up. “Should we contact the hire ups in Alicante?”

“No.” Jace finally spoke after his momentary silence. “For all we know, they could be in on it.”

“Jace is right.” Magnus agreed. “Unfortunately we have to assume every other shadowhunter is an enemy until properly vetted.” 

“We can only trust one another.” Alec added and Jace chuckled.

“Isn’t that how it’s always been?” Jace asked rhetorically. Asmodeus moved closer to Jace and slung his arm around his shoulder. 

“There’s not much more we can do tonight. Go home and try to rest.” Asmodeus recommended. “You two are safer at the loft anyway.”

Magnus nodded. His father was right. His ward were strong enough to protect him and Alec from any shadowhunter attack. “He’s right, let’s go.” He said before taking Alec’s hand. 

“Ready?” Asmodeus whispered and Jace nodded. The blonde felt a rush of air and the next thing he knew, he was in Asmodeus’ living room in his New York penthouse. 

Jace threw himself on the couch and let out a sigh as Asmodeus moved to join him. “Alec...Alec gave up so much, did so much for the Clave and the cause...the one time he chooses himself over everything else, it’s almost ruined.” Jace let out another groan as he moved to lay across the greater demon’s lap.

“Nothing will be ruined. I won’t let that happen.” Asmodeus claimed. “Maryse won’t let that happen.”

“The two of you make an odd dream team.” Jace joked and let out a chuckle.

“A deadly dream team.” Asmodeus winked. 

Jace’s smile faltered as a thought crossed his mind. “...you don’t think…”

“What, darling?” 

Jace swallowed hard as he looked up at Asmodeus. “Valentine is dead but he still has his supporters.” He voiced his concern.

“You think this may be an act of retaliation?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace nodded. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.” Jace sighed as he shifted again. He sat up and moved to sit on Asmodeus’ lap, laying his head on the greater demon’s shoulder. He reached up to play with the necklace Asmodeus gave him as he thought of Valentine’s minions attacking the Institute. Asmodeus clicked his tongue as he wrapped his arms around Jace. 

“I never had much interaction with Valentine or his followers but from what I know, this doesn’t seem like something they would do.” Asmodeus reasoned. “From what I read, they seem like the type to go for the jugular.” 

“Valentine knew how to play the long game.” Jace retorted and Asmodeus decided not to ask any questions. He learned of Jace’s past once they became serious and decided not to bring it up unless Jace wanted to talk about it. 

“Well, I’m not a patient man.” Asmodeus admitted and Jace snorted. 

“Don’t I know it.” Jace mumbled while Asmodeus smirked. 

“We need to draw them out of hiding.” Asmodeus offered.

“How?” Jace wondered. “If these really are shadowhunters, they’d be complete idiots to meet you head on.”

Asmodeus nodded. “Hm, we need to be in another situation like today.”

“A gathering?” Jace wondered and Asmodeus nodded. “I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind planning another party.”

“Actually, I have an idea.” Asmodeus offered and Jace lifted his head to look the greater demon in his eyes. “But only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Jace raised his eyebrows in interest. “I’m all ears.”

* * *

It was packed tonight at Pandemonium, but it didn’t start off that way. It was a weekday, so there was a small crowd of clubgoers enjoying drinks at the bar and casually dancing to the music. There was room on the dancefloor and at the bar, so everyone was comfortable and in their element.

That was before  _ they _ entered the club.

Asmodeus and Jace casually walked into the club, ignoring the stares they received from the other patrons. Asmodeus had his arm wrapped around Jace’s shoulders and Jace held on to the greater demon’s waist. Asmodeus looked dapper in his black button up, a few of the top buttons undone to show off a bit of his chest. Jace’s name brand, skin tight pants wasn’t something he’d wear outside of training or fighting, but Asmodeus looked absolutely horrified when Jace pulled out a pair of his five dollar jeans. 

The couple made their way to the VIP area and took their place on the plush red couch. Jace leaned against Asmodeus as the man wrapped his arms around him. The two pretended not to notice the clubgoers pulling out their phones and snapping pictures of the two. Jace laid his head on Asmodeus’ shoulder and he swore he could hear gasps over the loud music. 

Outside of his family and the shadowhunters at the New York Institute, no one really knew of Jace’s relationship with Asmodeus. There were, of course, rumors because shadowhunters were the biggest gossips. Some said the two just had a one night stand, others said they were fuckbuddies. No one guessed they were in a serious relationship until the clubgoers saw the necklace hanging from Jace’s neck, Asmodeus’ sigil glittered in the club lighting for all to see. 

It wasn’t long before the club started to fill-up. It soon became hot and crowded in Pandemonium, the dancefloor was packed and the bar was overflowing with people. Jace smirked as he raised his head to whisper in Asmodeus’ ear. 

“I never knew you were so popular.” Jace teased his man and Asmodeus let out a chuckle. 

“They’re here to see you.” Asmodeus corrected the nephilim. “A shadowhunter hanging off the arm of the king of Edom...they want to see what I’ve done to you to get you on my side.” He explained and it as Jace’s turn to laugh. 

“Should I pull down my pants and show them my hole?” He joked and Asmodeus reached over to grip Jace’s thigh.

“They don’t deserve such a beautiful sight.” Asmodeus raised his hand to caress Jace’s cheek. “But let’s give them something else to stare at.” He said before pressing his lips against his nephilim. Jace slipped his arms around Asmodeus’ neck as they depended the kiss, brushing their tongues against one another as Jace moaned against Asmodeus’ mouth. 

Jace pulled away from Asmodeus and turned his head slightly when he needed to fill his lungs with air. Asmodeus didn’t skip a beat, moving his mouth to nibble at Jace’s ear. Jace bit his lip as he looked over Asmodeus’ shoulder at the crowd. He scanned their faces, hoping to find at least one that looked disgusted or enraged at their showing. He figured the angry person would be their suspect, but instead he could only find shocked faces. Some wore smirks and others looked a bit turned on, but no one looked angry. It didn’t help that most of the crowd was made up of downworlders, few shadowhunters were here tonight.

“Fuck…” Jace hissed as Asmodeus sucked at a spot on his neck. “You know I’m sensitive there. I need to stay focused.” 

“You can’t do two things at once?” Asmodeus teased and Jace rolled his eyes.

“Not when one of the things is sending all of my blood to my dick.” Jace retorted and heard Asmodeus laughed against his ear. 

“Shadowhunters…” Asmodeus chuckled before pressing a kiss to Jace’s cheek.

The sudden commotion inside the club took Asmodeus’ attention from his lover to the crowd. “Something is happening.” Jace spoke and Asmodeus nodded.

“Took longer than I thought for them to show up. I thought I was going to have to fuck you in front of everyone.” Asmodeus explained and Jace chuckled.

“I’m sure you’re glad you were interrupted.” Jace spoke sarcastically. 

The couple then heard a loud noise that they couldn’t discern, maybe an explosion or something else. A few seconds later, Jace felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone from his pocket and read the text. “They caught someone.”

“Good. Let’s join them.” Asmodeus stood and help Jace up, holding his hand as they made their way through the club.

“We should come here more often.” Asmodeus suggested and Jace just laughed.

* * *

- Jace stood behind Alec and Magnus as their captive was brought into the room by two other shadowhunters. Asmodeus was next to him, the man placed his arm around him and the woman tied to the chair rolled her eyes and hissed in disgust. 

“Your father is rolling over in his grave.” She spat and Jace smirked.

“Good, let’s hope he’s rolling over in hell too.” Jace retorted and Asmodeus felt proud of his lover’s response.

“You ungrateful little shit, ho-.” The woman started to choke and Jace’s eyes widened in shock before looking over at Asmodeus. The greater demon hand his hand out pointed at the woman. 

“Father, we need this woman alive.” Magnus mentioned. They had yet to question this woman about anything.

“I know...let your old man have some fun.” Asmodeus gave the woman one last choke before dropping his hand. “You never let me have fun.” He complained and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I let you have Jace…” Magnus mumbled under his breath and Asmodeus smirked, deciding to let that comment go. 

“You two…” She looked between Jace and Alec. “You bring shame to Shadowhunters, being the whores of Dow-.” 

The woman was choked again and they all looked to see Asmodeus approaching the woman. His eyes blazed gold as he bent down so he could look the woman in the eyes. “It’s a shame I can’t kill you...but maybe this is better. Maybe the shadowhunters should let you go so you can run back to your little group and tell them that if your group attempts to hurt my son and his fiancé again...if you try to hurt or insult my lover, I’ll gut you and the rest of your group like fish.” He finished and released the magic that restricted her breathing. 

Asmodeus backed away and grabbed Jace’s hand, leading him out of the room and leaving the woman with Alec and Magnus. 

“Is it weird that I’m seriously turned on right now?” Jace asked while Asmodeus opened up a portal back to his place.

Asmodeus smirked as the stepped toward. “Why do think I did it?”

A few hours later, Jace and Asmodeus laid naked in their bed. They laid on their sides, facing one another as they gently touched and caressed one another. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another as they relaxed, deciding to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed. 

Asmodeus reached up to cup Jace’s cheek. “You okay?” He questioned and Jace nodded. 

“You didn’t go that hard.” Jace mumbled, his eyes half lidded as he started to drift off to sleep. 

Asmodeus chuckled. “I’m glad but I wasn’t asking about that. I meant with the Circle popping back up-.”

“S’fine.” Jace spoke quickly, cutting Asmodeus off. “Bunch of losers sitting in a cave somewhere.” Jace joked before letting them out a yawn, smacking his lips before snuggling closer to Asmodeus. “Closer, need your heat.” Jace protested and Asmodeus gladly moved closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around Jace and hugging him to his body.

“So this means you’re not up for another round?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace smiled.

“Unlike you, I need a brief recovery period.” Jace explained and heard Asmodeus chuckle.

“I’d love to tie you up and have my way with you all day long.” Asmodeus confessed but frowned when he felt Jace tense up. He gently rubbed Jace’s arm, his fingers gently massaging a bit of the tension away. “You know I would never force you to do anything that made you feel uncomfortable.” Asmodeus quickly added.

“I know.” Jace sighed and turned his head to look away from Asmodeus, pressing his forehead against his lover’s chest to gaze at the bedsheets. “I mean I’m not opposed to being tied up by you...it’s just.” Jace cleared his throat before speaking again. “Valentine...when he did experiments on me...he used these thick leather straps to tie me to the table. It felt like the more I struggled, the tighter they’d go...and they rubbed against my skin and hurt.”

“I wish he was still alive so I could kill him myself.” Asmodeus gritted out.

“No, I’m glad he’s dead and gone.” Jace spoke. “I don’t know what type of powers you have but don’t even think about bringing him back.” Jace demanded and Asmodeus chuckled.

“Oh, nothing like that will happen. However...I could get him moved to Edom. I wonder what part of hell he’s in.” Asmodeus thought

Jace shook his head. “Move him to Edom? Do you think I could take a trip to Edom after he arrives?” Jace joked before placing a quick kiss above Asmodeus’ heart.

The greater demon didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he loosened his grip on Jace. “Magnus is downstairs.”

“Magnus?” Jace questioned. “I thought you had wards around this place.”

“I do, but they are conditional...for lack of a proper term.” Asmodeus spoke before unwrapping his arms from around Jace. He sat up and started to get out of bed.

“Your wards...bend for him.” Jace reasoned as he rose, sitting up in bed. “If Magnus is here, Alec isn’t far behind.” Jace tossed the covers off himself and stood up. “Where are my-.” He stopped when he felt Asmodeus magic. It made him shiver as clothes appeared on him. A simple pair of comfy sweatpants and a T-shirt. “Thanks.” Jace added and walked to the bedroom door. Asmodeus was already dressed and waiting by the door. 

“No problem, let’s hear what they have to say about our Circle friends.” Asmodeus smirked and Jace scoffed as he walked past his lover. He soon felt another burst of magic that when straight to his dick.

Jace let out a loud shriek before turning around to see Asmodeus chuckling. 

“I’m afraid to ask what you two are doing.” Magnus called out after hearing Jace’s yelp.

“Nothing.” Jace replied. “Asmodeus just thinks his jokes are funny.” Jace said and Asmodeus shrugged. Jace’s eyes narrowed before reaching out and swatting Asmodeus on the shoulder, running away before Asmodeus could do anything about it.

Asmodeus shook his head at the playfulness of his lover before moving from his place to join the others. They had to figure out what they were going to do about the Circle’s resurgence. He didn’t want Jace to lose that playfulness.


End file.
